I just wanna cook!
by surprisedreader
Summary: Arthur tries to cook for Alfred due to a 'special occasion'. But the American can not for the life of him remember why the day is special and ends up insulting his lover on accident. Who is there to help but Matthew and Francis. A FACE fic. smut
1. Cook

Hi Again. SOO story three is a FACE coupling. I just can't seem to get myself away from US/Uk even when I add other characters…sigh. Oh well. I love them so please read on. Enjoy the smut and let me know what you think. Oh and please excuse my awful abuse of the French language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Their day started out like most their days do. Alfred waking up alone in bed his lovers spot empty and the smell of burning food filling the American's house. Alfred groaned under his breath pushing himself up and out of bed his muscles stinging in protest. He and Arthur had had a sexathon the day before and the taller blond had hoped it would keep England in bed this morning and away from the kitchen. No such luck.

"Arthur…babe?" America called walking through the house naked as the day he was born searching for his lover.

"In here, try this!" Arthur said as Alfred turned the corner and got a mouthful of something that might have been eggs once. He managed to keep the burned beyond recognition food in his mouth for a total of ten seconds before he spit them out in the sink.

"Did I do something to make you mad Arty?" He whined pitifully gagging into the stainless steel sink and kicking on the water to rinse his mouth out. Gross, that taste was going to be with him all damn day now. When Arthur didn't respond with some sharp British reply about how Alfred was a "sodding git. With no real taste." Setting Alfred on edge and making him look over his shoulder. Shit…He cursed mentally.

Arthur was still standing behind him hands covering his face to concealed his tears, but nothing could hid the way his thin shoulders shook with his silent sobbing. Whatever had been left on the spoon Arthur had shoved into Alfred's mouth was now on the floor trying to crawl away. 'probably to try and kill itself.' Alfred though pitying the poor charred black creation.

"Oh Arty. Come on now!" Alfred said pushing his glasses up his noise and walking towards his lover. "We have always known you cooking sucks why is today any different?"

"I HATE you!" Arthur yelled pushing his ex-colony away when he tried to pull England into a hug. "I hate you so damn much!" and with that Arthur fled leaving a very startled very confused American behind blinking after him as he locked himself into the bathroom.

"Arty…Arthur." Alfred sighed gathering his wits about him and following after the messy haired blond. Once he reached the bathroom Arthur had barricaded himself in he knocked sighing and feeling a little put out. All he wanted to do damn it was wake up one morning with the brit still tucked safely in his arms sleeping soundly and his stomach in no danger of being turned inside out. Was that so much to ask? Sometimes he still wondered if the British man was punishing him for leaving all those years ago. "Arthur honey, come on let me in."

"Fuck off!" Alfred blinked at the reply before smiling. "I would love to but my partner in such activities is hiding from me." He replied hoping to embarrass the Briton out of hiding. His only reply was a heart breaking sob. "Arty…honey what's wrong?" he asked shifting nervously. God he hated tears. He never knew what to do when people cried. What was the right thing to say? Where one should put their hands. It was all so difficult. When another heart breaking sob was his reply Alfred did they only thing he could possibly do to solve the situation.

He called Matt.

The Canadian had been over to his house in record time when he told his almost twin what was happening. "Where is he?" He asked ripping the front door open panting as if he had run the whole way. Francis was smiling happily behind waving at Alfred.

The American was left standing awkwardly in the hall with France as Matthew spoke softly through the bathroom entrance before he was let in the door slamming and locking behind him. "Mon Cher what did you do?" Francis teased.

Alfred sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I haven't got a clue…" It took him a moment but he saw Francis raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him and he realized he still wasn't dressed. "I…will be right back." The younger nation said quickly fleeing from the room thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't been accosted by the normally handsy Frenchmen.

He could still remember the last time Francis had gotten a little too hands on with him at that New Year's Eve party and Arthur had nearly killed them both. It wasn't his fault he had gotten a little too drunk and France had whispered sweet French nothings in his ear he could only half understand. He had a thing for accents, it wasn't his fault honest! The damn Frenchman just had great hair and was too suave for his own good. He could probably talk Belarus into bed the sick bastard.

America pushed the thoughts of France away and hurried to put on his clothes incase Matthew needed him for anything. Arthur was known to have his little temper tantrums but normally he was angry and screaming and hitting. Not upset and crying and hiding. When he got back down stairs he found the other three blonds waiting in the kitchen. Francis had been backed into a corner by a crazy eyed Arthur wielding a wooden spoon and Matthew was trying to calm him down apologizing profusely for whatever comment the Frenchmen had made. "You look like you're feeling better." Alfred said unabashedly hooking his arms around lover's waist tugging him a little away from the laughing embodiment of France. It was his silent form of thanks for not being groped earlier though the perverted nation didn't seem to know it and just smiled at the two of them lewdly. "ils sont Matthieu trop joli. Je ne sais pas si je peux me comporter moi-même s'ils le continuent. (They are too cute Matthew. I do not know if I can behave myself if they keep this up.)

Arthur's massive eyebrows furrowed as he heard the frog speak in the awful language as Alfred ran the words over in his mind trying to make sense of them. He knew French…He would know French better if he spent more time in Louisiana but he had been busy, what with his constant meetings with Mexico about the boarder issue and the almost urgent drive to learn mandarin Chinese seeing at the language was catching on like wild fire lately.

"regardez-vous Francis. Je ne suis pas dans l'humeur. L'Angleterre est très affectée assez sans vous lui faisant des laisser-passer déjà." (watch yourself Francis. I am not in the mood. England is upset enough without you making passes at him already.) Matthew spoke up cutting off whatever insult the Englishmen was about to make about the French language. Insulting Francis was fine. Insulting sweet Matthew was not. "Now Arthur." Matthew said gently directing his attention back to the smaller man. "let's get started ok."

"What are we getting started on?" Alfred asked placing a chaste kiss on his messy haired lovers neck.

"YOU, are not doing anything." Matthew said sharply to his lookalike. "So just sit still for once and keep your insensitive mouth closed." Alfred winced. He wasn't sure what he had done but it had to have been bad if even Matt was mad enough to be harsh with him. When Arthur pulled away he let him go without a fuss and pouted when he heard Francis chuckling next to him.

"Why does that bloody frog have to be here again?" Arthur muttered.

"Je suis désolé, Arthur." (I'm sorry) Canada spoke softly. "I wasn't sure what the problem was when Alfred called me and I was afraid I might need help beat him up for you."

Arthur blush at that causing Francis to chuckle again and Alfred to raise an eyebrow. Bring France to fight him. Comical. His lover echoed his thoughts. "I can think of far better people for you to bring along then that victoryless dimwit."

"Ah well he was the one closest to me at the time so…" Canada said now sporting a blush of his own to which Arthur frowned looking hard at his past colony and Francis smile like Matthew had said something obscene. "Ok well first thing first we have to get all of our ingredients together!" He said doing his best to distract the now angry looking Englishmen.

"Francis…What is Mattie doing?" America asked as the two sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen watching Matthew speak softly to Arthur, pointing at a pan or a temperature nob as he went.

"Ah well you see. Apparently," France said turning to face America crossing one leg over the other a delicately tucking a stray wavy lock behind his ear. "L'angleterre wants to cook for you."

Alfred rolled his eyes at that. "Obviously he wants to cook, France. He has been trying to force feed me his poisons meals for the whole of my life. What happened today? Why is he all…" Alfred waved his hand in Arthur's general direction as if to make his point.

Francis was unabashedly smiling at him. "You really don't know do you?" He asked. "Pauvres angleterre." (Poor England) He said laughing and leaning back in his seat some to look Alfred over as the younger nation pouted.

"Shut your mouth frog!" Arthur snapped stopping Alfred from learning any more about what he had done wrong.

"Ah Arthur you have to stay by your food and watch it!" Canada called pulling the Brit back towards the stove and whatever it was they were cooking, looking at France a little longer then necessary with a frown fix on his face before turning around again. France smiled a little more at the prolonged attention from his secret lover. He wondered how far he would have to push to get Matthew to come right out and scold him. Oh how he loved a demanding Canadian. He knew they were there to help England but what could it hurt to have a little fun with America before the main event started.

"Amérique. Mon Cher…how have you been lately hum? You have been out in the sun a lot I can tell. You have that healthy glow on your skin." He brushed a hand along America's exposed portion of collarbone loving the way the boy shivered when he did. Oh how he wished to just cut to the chase but Arthur would surely have his head if he did. Mmm then again Arthur could have his head anytime he wanted. He thought perversely imagining those wonderful British lips wrapped around his cock.

"Ah well. I have been good I guess. Having some hard times but so is everybody lately you know…So I can't really complain." Alfred said rubbing the back of his head looking cute. Not cute like Canada was cute. As similar as the two looked they were both so different even down to the way they were cute. Oh how he wanted them both.

"You are just so modest Amérique. That's why so many country's look up to you. You have such optimism. Très fantastique." He placed his hand on Alfred's leg. Too high above the knee to be friendly too low to be considered blatantly uncouth.

"AH!" the startled cry drew both France and America's eyes away from each other and to the two nations tangled together on the floor…covered in the sticky sweet goodness of chocolate. "Oh Arthur I'm so sorry!" Canada gasped sounding and looking in all honesty sincere in his apology but Francis knew better. The little passive aggressive bastard had done it on purpose to get back at him for touching America's thigh.

"Canada! Angleterre! Are you alright?" He asked hopping up from his seat America following after him nervously.

"S-shit." England cursed blinking up at the golden haired blond above him. He and Alfred really did look alike didn't they? He though before blushing fiercely and looking away from wide innocent purple eyes. "Oh no! You're not hurt are you?" Canada asked his hands pushing away England's shit to boldly check for 'wounds' smearing chocolate along the way.

"O-ohhh." Arthur barely bit down a moan as the warm melted sweetness was brushed against his skin. "Oh no I'm-I'm- I'm quiet alright thank you!"

"Are you sure?" Canada asked. "Oh what's this? Does this hurt?" The wavy haired younger nation brought his face dangerously close to Arthurs newly exposed nipple letting his breath ghost over it and Arthur struggled to hold back a moan. "n-n-no!" He almost shrieked.

"Matthew!" Francis said startled watching his love act so shamelessly. Perhaps he had pushed him a little too far this time. The name that rolled of France's lips was instantly mimicked by England as the Canadian lapped at his chocolate covered nipple before latching on and sucking to clean it. America had to grip the table to steady himself at the sights and sounds now surrounding making his head swim. "Jessssus." He hissed feeling his pants tighten painfully. "Are you sure you're not hurt Arthur?" Canada purred softly his chocolate covered hand trailing down pale English skin dangerously close to the hem of his pants. Big purple sinfully innocent looking eyes met large startled green as his hand slipped past the pants and wrapped around the hidden member inside. "I could…double check for you." When an open mouth kiss was laid across Arthur's stomach all three men gasped. France's hand was shoved down his pants watching wide eyed and breathless, Arthurs head was rolled back hands wrapped into Matthews's wavy locks, and Alfred was caught in this awful in-between of being jealous and being more turned on then he had ever been in his whole life.

"Francis." Canada purred. "I made such a mess. Could you help me clean up?"

The Frenchman was on the floor pulling Arthur's shirt all the way off and lapping up his spine in 0.2 seconds. One of the British man's hands reached back and laced through perfectly shiny tresses pulling the other up to latch onto a pale neck while simultaneously pushing almost perfectly matching curls further down his stomach towards his aching hidden need.

"A-arthur!" Alfred whimpered wanting to be invited over to join the group too. He was met by three pairs of eyes. Angry shape beautiful green, gentle mocking vibrant purple, and deep laughing shining blue.

"You have a problem?" Arthur snapped as the younger just stared open mouthed and wordless.

"I-you-B-but…but I wanna play too!" He finally whined and Francis chuckled again. "Il gémit comme un enfant" (He still whines like a child)

"être gentil France. L'Amérique n'est pas l'habitude d'avoir à demander des choses." (be nice France. America is not used to having to ask for things.) Canada replied leaning up and placing a kiss on Francis lips over Arthurs shoulder. The Frenchman hummed happily into the kiss while running hands playfully up and down the Britons pale sides making him shiver before pulling away.

"What do you think Angleterre?" He purred nipping at his ear. "Should we let him play to?" Alfred whimpered begging Arthur with his eyes to let him.

He had never strayed after Arthur and he became an 'item' as his people were calling now a days. But he would be lying if he said he hadn't day dreamed about other nations a time or two. And now he had three of them lying on his kitchen floor covered in chocolate. THREE of them. Good God in heaven it would take a saint to not jump in on that and he was far from a saint.

Arthur was looking at him with those hard angry eyes still though and he could feel the urge the other had to tell him 'no. Fuck off. You couldn't even remember why today was special.' So…He did the only thing he could think to do. He dropped to his knees and started to crawl seductively towards his partner using his best 'I'm a good little colony' voice that he generally saved for when Arthur was having a rough time and needed some kinky sex. "England…please."

His American pride raged at him for acting so submissive in front of Canada and France but his Libido kept him from crawling in a hole and just dying from shame. "Please I'll remember next time. I promise. I will try so hard…" He was across the floor now keeping his head lower the Arthurs and let his mouth hover near his targets ear. "to be a good boy for you."

He heard Arthur suck in a sharp breath and felt a smile pull at his face. He had won. "Fucking little ungrateful brat." He heard the dirty blond hiss under his breath so he nipped his skin holding back a laugh. "You love me anyway."

"Twat." Next thing he knew he was on the ground being stripped by three pairs of hands and had a set of chocolate covered Canadian fingers up his ass.

Well….this wasn't turning out like he thought.

I will love you forever if you leave me a review. Please please please. I plan on making a chapter two for this if ya like it. So pretty please with a chocolate covered Canadian on top let me know what you think.


	2. Niagara Falls

Blush…I hope this will be up to everyone standards and I haven't disappointed anyone too badly with this chapter and I didn't keep you all waiting to long. It's mostly Canada/America so please enjoy. Review to let me know what you think and I do my very very best to get another chapter up should you all still want one. ^.^

"M-Mattie!" Alfred hissed back arching trying to get away from the offending fingers.

"Jesus you're so tight. When is the last time you were catcher Alfred?" His brother purred at him and he wanted to rage. How dare he. How dare that stupid passive aggressive, free health care, hockey loving lookalike mock him! He snarled and he could hear the other three laughing at him and he forced himself to relax. He had wanted this. All three of them .What did he think was going to happen? That they were all just gonna bend over and spread themselves for him? No, as enticing as the image was they were all to head strong for such things.

He moaned when he felt Arthur and Francis start running hands along his body and planting open mouth kisses across his sun tanned skin. They all felt so different. So unique. Arthurs hands were small and sure of themselves as they pressed knowingly into spots on Alfreds body he knew he loved. Frances hands were larger but thin. Piano hands. Smooth from constant lotioning and care. Matthew had hands similar to his own when it came to size but that was about it. The almost twin was gentle but sure with his touch.

"Arthur." Alfred whined softly. "I need-"

"Ah ah ah. I'm not the one playing with you right now Alfred." Arthur scowled softly nipping at a chocolate covered nipple. "Tell Matthew what you need."

America grit his teeth and hissed as another finger was added. When he opened his eyes again he found he didn't quiet mind the view. Francis and Arthur were locked together in a passionate kiss. Arthur had half climbed into the Frenchmans lap and tangled his hands in long wavy locks; Alfred suspected the last was mostly just to mess up the others perfect hair then out of any form of desire. Francis had hands resting on Arthurs slim hips his thumb brushing back and forth on the exposed flesh above Arthurs slacks as they connected. Alfred vague wondered if he should feel jealous but couldn't seem to summon up the feeling. Watching the two of them together. How perfectly natural it seemed, to get jealous would only make it dirty and they were too beautiful for that. Too perfect. He heard Matthew make a soft sound of appreciation as he too watched their partners kiss so honestly and openly. It was a rare treat to get them in a room together and have them not fight. So watching them be so open and loving was better.

America let out a startled yep when Canada pulled out his fingers and heaved him up off the ground so his back was against the Canadians chest. "Deep breathe." Matthew whispered in his ear before all he knew was pain.

It felt like he was being ripped in two as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to jerk away but something kept him planted firmly in place. Someone was cursing up and down and sideways and it took him a moment to realize past the pounding of blood in his ears that it was him. Nausea rolled over him in horrible waves and he forced himself to remember how to stop yelling and just breathe. How could he forget his northern neighbor was the second largest nation in the world? It felt like such a stupid thing to forget about now that he was seated so firmly on his not so pleasant reminder. After a couple of deep breaths he could finally start to realize things outside the splitting pain. He could hear soft spoken French behind him and for once he could understand the words being repeated over and over and over. "être encore. être toujours mon amour n'est pas encore." (Be still. Be still my love not yet.) He could feel Arthurs gentle hand against his face and the tears pricking the corner of his eyes. Jesus had it really been that long since he had bottomed. He wondered finally opening his eyes again. "Fucking Oww." He whined and Arthur snorted at him looking unsympathetic though his gentle touch told Alfred a different story. "You're such a baby." Matthew breathed out from behind him and he flushed embarrassed by his display though he could feel soft tremors going through the larger nation's body with his craving to just pound into him. Alfred now realized that it was Canada's hands gripping almost bruising tight on his hips that had kept him from jerking away earlier and he had to commend his continent sharing counterpart on his will power. He knew from experience it was hard not to just pin his partner down and fuck the daylights out of them once you pushed into that tight heat. "But Mattie you're so big!" Alfred half whined half purred and he could feel Matthew shiver again. Point for America. He thought doing his best not to move yet. He was still hurting rather bad though it was easing away slowly. Francis chuckled coming around from behind Canada whom he had been whispering soft please be still to and gently eased Arthur out of his way before Alfred. "Lets see if I can't help you relax a little Amérique." He purred pushing golden locks out of his way as he leaned down and wrapped sinfully talented lips around his half hard manhood.

He had lost some of his sex drive with the immense pain but France was doing a fantastic job of remedying that. "S-shit!" Alfred cursed hands wrapping in Francis's hair to try and make him go even faster though the bastard only laughed at him sending vibrations down his dick and to his core. He rolled his eyes back head leaning on Matthews shoulder wanting to thrust into that wonderful heat but firm Canadian hands held him in place. Arthur was out of sight but he imagined that he was behind him making out with Canada from the sounds coming from behind him. "W-what are we… using for lube?" He asked trying to focus on something else so he wouldn't cum so soon. Arthur chuckled licking the shell of his ear. "What else love, Chocolate." Alfred moaned before it turned into a sharp gasp as Matthew shifted beneath him. "W-wait." Alfred stuttered not sure if he was ready yet but Matthew pressed getting firmer and steadier after every thrust. It didn't hurt too bad and Francis's mouth was doing a fantastic job of distracting him from the little extra pain before suddenly all he saw was white. "M-Mattie!" He cried out. "A-again! Right there again!" He begged not even realizing it when Francis stopped sucking him off and he started to bounce up of his own accord fucking himself on the Canadians dick. Matthew moaned lewdly in his ear hands guiding him up and down harder faster hitting the little bundle of nerves every time until he was reduced to nothing more than a begging pleading mess, speaking in half formed words and whorishly open sounds.

It felt so right. Him and Matthew. Their position, with his ass snug against Matthews hips, his back to the Canadians lean chest. Mattie's mouth pressed into the side of his throat leaving a considerable sized hickey he was sure. It felt like they were boarder to boarder making it hard to tell were one of them began and the other ended but it didn't matter because that was how it was supposed to be. It was so damn natural he wondered why they had never done so before. Hell why weren't they always tangled up like this in a perfectness that transcended logic. Alfred could feel his end coming closer and for a split second he was somewhere else.

For that moment right before his peek it was like he and Matthew were standing together in front of Niagara falls and all they could hear was the roar of the water and all mattered was it belonged to them both and they were together and all that rushing pounding pouring water was the perfect representation of the impending orgasm for the both of them.

Alfred came with a cry head thrown back and was quickly followed by Matthew who almost sobbed with the intensity of his own completion. The two of them fell back onto the chocolate covered floor panting and just trying to remember how to breathe as laughter filled the room around them reminding them of the other two older nation's presence. "Holy hell." Alfred panted cracking his eyes open and felt Matthews chest shake with his own laughter. "You two were très mignon.( very cute) Or perhaps très érotique is a better description non? (very erotic) We should let our lover play more often Arthur." Francis teased brushing hair out of both younger nations' faces making them lean into his caress.

"Mmm." Arthur replied drawing Alfred attention to him as the island nation leaned in close to his cum and chocolate covered stomach and lapped at the mixture. "Perhaps we should. It was very…arousing to watch." Alfred's breath caught in the back of his throat as incredibly deep green eyes peered up at him while the Englishmen continued to clean off Alfred's abs. "How is it even possible that you can be licking semen and chocolate off of my naked body while you yourself are completely buck ass naked and still look like a gentlemen while doing it?" Alfred asked trying to ignore the fact that his member was hardening again already. "Its…a gift." Arthur purred and Alfred whimpered.

He was in for a long night.


	3. Conquer France

AHHHH please don't kill me! It took me forever to get this up for you all! I will try to be faster with my updates but I had a bit of writers block on this chapter so I hope it came out ok and not to choppy seeing as I picked it up and put it down and picked it up again like fifty time! Aaany way please read review and I will do my best to get a new chapter up soon if you all like it!

Conquer France

Alfred still had no idea what event it was that he had forgotten about but 'lord in heaven he was sure never going to forget it again' He though watching Arthur clean up his stomach as Matthew placed, at first, chaste kisses against the nap of his neck though they were slowly becoming less sweet and more hungry.

The blond felt like he was floating on thin air. Almost as if he was halfway in a dream. Arthurs moan cut through his haze though and brought him back to reality. He blinked his eyes rapidly not realizing he had even shut them as he looked down at Arthur.

The British man had his back arched, ass high, as France had forced two chocolate covered fingers into the smaller man and was giving him little time to do anything else but moan.

Alfred heard Matthew make a soft sound behind him. Almost like a whimper. Then he felt his twin's body go tense as France got ready to sheath himself in the Englishmen. The Canadian didn't want his lover fucking Arthur, Alfred realized just he himself felt a pang of jealousy watching HIS lover be prepared. Alfred opened his mouth to voice his discomfort when suddenly Arthur snarled pushing upright and flipping Francis onto his back. "That, you French Bastard, is not for you."

Francis laughed at that holding his hands up in mock defeat. "It was a rumor going round that you truly do only let your American lover have you now. I guess I can safely say that is true, non?" Alfred couldn't help but smile a little at the comment and the fact that Matthew relaxed against him again.

"Mock me again and you will find yourself promptly thrown out on your naked ass." Arthur replied. "And wipe that damn smile off your face prat it has nothing to do with you." He hissed over his shoulder at Alfred, though he was blushing like mad.

"Aww Iggy. I knew you loved me." Alfred teased smiling wider looking at the other man over the top of his glasses that had slid down his nose.

"You-" Arthur started before Francis bucked his hips rubbing their erections together effectively shutting the smaller nation up.

"All you do is argue, and deny, and fight mon cher." The Frenchmen purred turning Arthur's face to look back at him. "Sometimes you must just let it go and allow him to know you love him."

"S-says the naked man below me." Arthur shot back making France laugh again before leaning up and kissing him chastely. "It's not the situation that matters. It's the message you're trying to get across that is important." Another kiss placed just behind Britons ear, France's words were soft, spoken as if the two of them were real lovers. "He knows you love him even though you do not ever say it."

"Belt up frog." Arthur hisses pushing him down flat on the floor blushing even redder. "You're here for my entertainment not for some lesson in love."

"One in the same I think mon petit cochon." (Literal translation my little pig. But is meant to mean more along the lines of little naughty pervert so I am told.)

Arthur rolled his eyes and forced two fingers unceremoniously into the lewd Frenchmen making him groan, though it didn't keep him from smiling.

Strangely enough Alfred found himself comfortable with Arthur taking the lead instead of France. He rolled around snuggling in close again and kissing under his twins chin and down his neck. "You ok?" he asked softly as he listened to Francis make exaggerated pleasured noises, as he was prone to do just to tease Arthur. "I'm fine…I…like this better." Matthew whispered back wrapping arms around Alfred's waist holding him close to hide his blush though the American could feel the warmth radiating off the other blond. "Don't be embarrassed. I like it better too." Alfred said back kissing a collarbone. "It's like…they can be theirs that way, but they are still ours the other way."

Matthew laughed a little. "That hardly makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense!" Alfred protested pulling back so he could see eye to eye with the bilingual man. "Like ok…I am the only one who gets to make love to Arthur just as you're the only one Francis gets to make love to right." He said and Matthew nodded slowly. "Well with that rule in effect the only way they can be together is if Arthur fucks Francis. It's the only way we all keep our positions see!" He said pleased with his logic.

"You are insane." Matthew teased. "How can you be arguing logic about having foursome sex?"America opened his mouth to answer but duel moans drew his attention back to the older nations.

Arthur was fully sheathed inside Frances and the flamboyant man had his head thrown back body arched and shuttering with need. "A-arthur! Move! je vous en prie!" (I beg of you!)

England was panting a little but had a smile on his face that Alfred hadn't seen since he was just a colony. Dangerous. Daring. Antoni would probably cry if he saw it. It sent a shiver down America's spine and he made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded something like a whimper though he would never admit it. His lover looked down right hot.

"Why should I frog?" Arthur asked his voice almost a growl as he squeezed Francis dick in his hand. "You do nothing but tease me and cause me trouble. Why should I do anything you ask?"

"Ahhh. Mon dieu Arthur! I have not teased you that badly." The Frenchman whined bucking his hips trying to get Arthur to move.

"Canada, dear. Come here." Arthur called over his shoulder. The golden haired man hesitated unsure if he should help the Englishmen tease his lover or not. Sharp green eyes met purple and Matthew shivered in anticipation gripping tighter to Alfred as he normal would do to Kumajiro. "Don't keep me waiting boy. You can bring along your southern half if it will get you moving faster child." Matthew flushed at that releasing Alfred and crawling towards Arthur, his twin following not wanting to be left out. Arthur looked down at the two of them and Alfred again had the feeling of being a colony. Those beautiful green eyes took in Alfred and Matthews forms, blatantly judging them. The brit tisked displeased. "You boys are a mess."

"Sorry Arthur." They chorused out of old habit. Alfred smiled mischievously though and slid up close to his northern counterpart, licking a long line up the side of his face, his hands sliding down suggestively low on the Canadians hips making Matthew gasp and Francis moan at the sight.

"Want me to clean up before we help you play Arthur?" Baby blues met green and Alfred smiled at the hungry look he was getting.

"It would please me." Arthur finally managed to say. "Both of you get to work."

Alfred grinned and promptly set to work running his tongue over Matthew's smooth shoulder. The Canadian arched his back and mewled as Alfred made quick work of his spine before turning him around and lapping at his chest sucking on a nipple. That spark of pleasure seemed to jolt the golden haired man out of his stupor and he pulled Alfred away from him and attached his neck, cleaning away chocolate and leaving love bites.

The two nations licked and bite at each other until most of the chocolate was gone and they were so wrapped up in one another they almost forgot about Arthur and Francis again until the Frenchman made a whining noise.

Arthur had the taller man's hands pinned to keep him from rubbing at his erection as Arthur thrust shallowly to tease him. "If you are done with each other please feel free to join me."

"Yes Arthur." They said in unison a little breathless and hands still roaming across one another's bodies before the abandoned each other in favor of the pinned down Frenchman. Alfred went straight for his taunt stomach, making Arthur release the Frenchman so he could have more room. He ran his tongue over Frances body with long licks enjoying the way the muscle's twitched under him.

Matthew on the other hand kissed his lover on the lips. "Je suis désolée papa." (I'm sorry daddy.) Matthew whispered against his parent country's mouths. "Vous regardez trop délicieux pour le laisser passer." (You just look too delicious to pass up)

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner Mathieu." (There is nothing to forgive Matthew.) Francis chuckled leaning up to give Matthew another kiss before moaning as Alfred enveloped his cock. Matthew pouted as Francis's attention was taken from him so he crawled down lower and licked at the base of the penis, making Arthur laugh breathlessly. "Your lover is needy for attention Francis. Do you not take care of him properly?"

"Ferme ta bouche!" (Shut your mouth) Francis snapped before he moaned at the sight of Alfred and Matthew each licking like kittens at his dick, their tongues twining together and their lips meeting in mock kisses. His shaft separating them from a true connection though it hardly stopped them from trying.

Arthur decided he had teased the Frenchman long enough and became firm and sure with his thrusts knowing right where to aim to hit the taller man's prostate dead on. "A-AH Angleterre! More! Mon Dieu! plus s'il vous plait!" (England! My God. More please) France begged arching his back and thrusting his hips to get more as he asked. Alfred placed a hand on Francis hip to still him as Arthur hooked French legs over his shoulders to penetrate him deeper. Canada abandoned Francis dick leaving Alfred to take care of it while he sucked on Francis's nipples. He rolled one of the nubs between his fingers while he flicked his tongue over the other loving the way it hardened in his mouth before gently grazing his teeth over it. "M-Mathieu!" the older nation hissed a hand going over his face as if he could hide himself from the sensory overload he was getting. "Merde! I am close!" (Damn it) Matthew could hear Alfred sucking noisily at Francis cock and knew just what would push him over the edge.

Hands slipped up into Francis's hair, gently massaging his scalp and tugging playfully as his arm was slowly eased from his face though he kept his eyes shut. "Open your eyes s'il vous plait papa." Matthew whispered placing and open mouthed kiss against his throat. "Or you will miss the way your seed…" he paused to nip at his lovers earlobe enjoying the way the Frenchman shivered and breathed out soft moans. "looks across mon jumeau face." (My twins)

France's sharp blue eyes shot open as his orgasm rocked through his body. All his muscles tightened making his nails scratch at the tiled floor and his heels dig into Arthur's shoulders. But none of that even registered as he met England's evil grin and watched the British man slip a hand into Alfred's hair and pull the American back off the cock he had been so eagerly sucking at, so France's essence covered the youngers face. Francis could hear Matthew's soft, half hidden chuckles in his ear as Alfred blinked looking rather confused as to what had just happened and Arthur thrust twice more inside him before he finished as well.

Arthur panted softly catching his breath before pulling Alfred up towards him. "Poor brat, come here." Arthur teased licking at the cum across his face as the American continued to pout. "Arty what was that for?" he whined as his glasses were pulled from his face so Arthur could clean him up.

"For being a naughty boy and not even remembering what we are celebrating, love." Arthur replied back giving his cheek a kiss before slipping the glasses onto his own face and pulling out of Francis, choosing to lie down next to Matthew who was snuggled closely against the French country looking rather amused at Alfred.

America sat still for a moment looking down at the three happily tangled up on the floor. They were close enough for him to see clearly even without his glasses and he took a moment to just take them all in. Trying to save the image in his memory forever.

Suddenly Alfred got a better idea so he stood up and headed down the hall. "Hey? Where the bloody hell are you going?" Arthur called after him.

"To get the camera. If I take a picture you can't ever tell me this didn't happen later when you're embarrassed about it." America called back grinning when he heard Arthur start cursing, Francis ask if they could tape it next time, and Matthew laughing.

Ah the beautiful sounds of love. If he was lucky he could temp the three of them upstairs for a shower. Arthur always looked fantastic soaking wet and it would give him a chance to finally try out those suction handcuffs he bought and had been saving for a special occasion. Now who to lock up was the question. Arthur or Matthew? A debacle indeed.

Review? I would like to have your thoughts and suggestions!


	4. handcuffs and mirrors

I'm sososoosoosososo sorry that this took so long! I'm hoping the smut is good enough that you will forgive me for my unacceptable lack of updates for this story. I will keep you no longer from chapter four! Please read, enjoy and review!

Luck was on his side it seemed because he could hear them untangling from each other and three sets of feet following after. Alfred smiled widely abandoning the camera idea and heading up the stairs instead.

"Alfred, You need to go back downstairs and help clean up that kitchen it's a mess!" Arthur insisted when he made it to the top of the stairs, a grinning Frenchman and a red faced Canadian behind him.

"Awww" Alfred whined taking both his lovers hands in his own and putting on his best pouting face. "But I thought maybe we should all clean up first. In that new super awesome shower I got." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making Arthur sputter. "You are insufferable!" the Englishman protested even as he allowed himself to be drug into the bathroom.

"Wow Alfred when did you get this done?" Matthew asked as he and his lover followed him. The bathroom was simply huge. "Look at this!" Alfred said happily stepping into the shower and turning on the faucet. Water poured down from above him in over the entire length of the glass incased walk in shower. "So no one gets left out!" He said obviously pleased with himself. Arthur rolled his eyes having seen this all the second it had all been installed.

"You spend too much money on frivolous things." He complained and Alfred pouted at him. "I thought you liked it Arti." He said reaching out for the brit and tugging him under the spray. Arthur blushed hyper aware of Matthew and Francis being in the room but allowed the American to hold him anyway.

"Francis could you reach under the sink for me please?" Alfred asked and Arthur went to look but his lover pulled his face up for a kiss, which he relaxed under immediately. As fun as it was to play with both Francis and Matthew he loved Alfred more than he was willing to admit and it was good to have a moment for the two of them. Pressed together as lovers should be, just enjoying their bare flesh pressed intimately together. As Alfred kissed him Arthur forgot about the rest of the world. The fact that Fance and Canada where in the room didn't matter. The fact that Alfred had spent an unimaginable amount of money on this bathroom wasn't a problem. The mess they had 'strategically' made could wait. That Alfred had, again, forgotten another important event was already forgiven. Just from one kiss.

Arthur sighed blissful against the taller nation's mouth when he felt large calloused hands start to trail up his back, rubbing and easing out any stress. He in return wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist holding him close. The American chuckled into the kiss before pressing his forehead against Arthurs. "You love me." The Brit wasn't sure if was a question or a statement so he just kept his eyes closed and 'humed' softly in reply. Strong hands ran across his upper shoulders then slowly slid down his arms before pulling his arms away from the Americans own body before their fingers laced. "Arty." Alfred whispered against his ear making him shiver despite the heat of the water pouring down around them. "Don't be mad." Arthur opened his eyes at that frowning but it was too late. By the time he did his arms arms were pinned against the wall and Francis was strapping his wrists to something on the wall. "What the bloody hell is this?" Arthur snapped trying to jerk away but finding he was truly stuck.

"Thank you Francis!" Alfred said happily leaning out of the waters spray to give the other a sweet French kiss, their tongues twining in a flawless kiss that made everyone in the room blush.

"I see you did keep some of my French influence tucked away all this time mon cher." Frances purred once they separated and Alfred smiled that smile that would allow him to have his way with anyone. "Try not to tell anyone. I save it for special occations." The American replied running a gentle hand down France's check before pulling his glasses off Arthurs face. "Put these on the counter Allez-tu veuillez?" (Will you please.) The long haired blond laughed taking the spectacles and walking away.

"Now where were we?" Alfred asked turning back to his trapped lover.

"Alfred so help me God if you don't release me this instant I will make you regret it for…for…O~oh." Alfred smiled around the cock in his mouth chuckling as Arthurs legs shook. "A-Alfred for the love of the Queen I have just had an orgasm. It cannot be healthy t-to ah-"

"Iggy, Love just shut up and enjoy it." Alfred teased offering the Brit his right hand. England narrowed his green eyes but took the fingers into his mouth anyway. Alfred hummed appreciatively eyes falling half-mast and using his free hand to rub at his slowly growing erection.

"Mon cher you don't look happy." Francis said softly to Matthew wrapping his arms around the bilingual country. Matthew blinked quickly tearing his eyes from Alfred and Arthur to crane his neck backwards to look at his own lover.

"Non Papa, I am fine." He said forcing a smile to which the Frenchman raised an eyebrow to making him blush guiltily. "Pardon…" (Sorry) He muttered looking away eyes going back to Alfred who had one of Arthurs legs hooked up over his shoulder and was slowly teasing his lovers entrance with his fingers.

"He's not better than you you know." Francis said gently against Matthews ear and the Canadian stiffened. "Francis don't." He said firmly and felt the other tighten his hold to keep him from escaping. "Mon cœur, look." (My heart/term of endearment) Francis turned them away from the walk in shower to the bathrooms vanity. "You and your twin aren't really twins at all."

"I know that." Matthew muttered staring at the floor until Francis gently eased his face up so he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Do you mon amour?" Francis asked pushing his messy locks over his shoulder before his hands slid southward. "Then why do you look at him so longingly if not because or wishing you were like him? Not because you desire him over me I hope."

"No! Francis No you know better than that…" Matthew said quickly eyes meeting Francis blues in the mirror. "You are right I suppose. I am envious of him…We are twins but everyone only ever sees him no matter which one of us they are actually with."

"Matthieu you aren't Alfreds shadow. I see you." Francis said gently before his hands ran southwards. "You are bigger here for starters."

"Francis!" Matthew epped as the taller man chuckled. "Well it's true." The other insisted before his hands left there and went to the younger nation's face easing the glasses down to the tip of his nose and forcing the other to lean forward onto the counter so he was close to the mirror. "Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen and that includes Alfred's sinful baby blues." Matthew looked into the face of his refection studying it and Francis's hands slipped up into his hair and massaged his golden locks. "And your hair, it is just like moi's so how could that even compare to Amérique?" Matthew chuckled softly at that before he was suddenly lifted up onto the counter top so he was kneeling hands braced against the glass to keep from toppling into it. "Francis what on earth do you-"

"You have no sense of fun Matthieu!" The Frenchman teased bracing him from behind. "I want you to actually look at yourself. How perfect you are just the way you are and as no one else but Canada." Matthew blushed at that before he forced himself to look at his refection, who was looking right back at him.

In the corner of the mirror he could see Alfred had Arthur's legs hooked up around his hips, the Brits arms still handcuffed to the wall leaving Alfred to support both their weights as he got ready to lower the Englishman onto his cock. The words spoken between them were so soft that with the sound of the shower they couldn't be heard but Matthew could read their lips just fine.

"I love you."

Matthew gasped when he felt a mouth latch onto you sensitive side. "A-ah Papa." He whined softly not wanting to draw attention to himself and away from the pure moment Alfred and Arthur were having.

"Be loud mon cher. Be loud as you are when we're alone. I want you to see yourself as you truly are." Francis purred as he lubed up two of his fingers with a bottle he'd found in one of the drawers.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur's howl filled the tiled room making Matthew flush before his own moan followed as Francis pushed his fingers inside. Alfred laughed hearing the two of them.

"It's like being in the room with porn stars." He said teasingly, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Maybe that should be my next add on to the house. A porn room where I can tape my own stuff."

"Belt up prat!" Arthur snapped at him before his head fell back against the wall when Alfred hit that perfect spot.

Francis chuckled before turning back to Matthew who was red as one of Spain's tomato's. "Ah that's not what I wanna see. I want you begging for more." He said tisking before reaching around and grasping the Canadians hard on and thrusting his fingers in at the perfect angle for hitting his prostate. "Ah-Francis!" Matthew cried out surprised leaning forward more giving the man behind him better access to him as he slid down so his legs were in a 'w'. Before he knew it he had his face pressed against the coolness of the mirror before him crying out for more with abandon as Francis forced his own shaft inside the Canadian. France's smooth hands left his weeping prick to trail up Matthews abs drawing his eyes to his refection so he could watch the way his body trembled under those hands he knew so well.

Licking his lips nervously Canada lifted his own hand and touched it against the glass image of himself tracing Francis path. Glancing up he caught his own eye and gasped softly at the lust looking back at him. Feeling daring he leaned back a little from the glass so he could get the full view of his body as France thrust into him and pumped him in sync. He placed quivering hands against his own thin hips before slowly trailing up his body and his image copied him. Biting at his lip Matthew allowed himself to tweak his own nipple watching at his 'other' self did the same. He head Francis groan appreciatively behind him. "Mon cher you are too much. I will not last much longer if you keep that up."

"I'm just appreciating myself as you told me to Papa." Matthew said breathlessly feeling a little daring. He felt Francis thrust quicken and he moaned one hand going to his throat feeling his pulse pounding under his fingertips and his other going to the glass to support his quaking body. Three more firm tugs and his essence covered the mirror spraying across his images chest. Matthew chuckled softly at the sight before leaning forward to lap at the mess, purple eyes meeting blue.

That was the final straw for Francis. He finished with a loud groan panting as he held tightly to the side of the counter to stay standing. "Pour l'amour de Dieu!" (For the love of God!) He gave Matthew's rear end a playful swat. "You are a naughty, naughty boy."

"I was just doing as you said Francis." He replied easing himself down so he was sprawled across the countertop on his stomach. France laughed softly brushing a hand through his hair. "You're so cute mon Canada."

"Merci Papa." Matthew said closing his eyes feeling sleep tugging at him. France smiled placing a gentle kiss against Matthew's temple before sliding to the floor resting his back against the vanity to watch Alfred and Arthur.

Arthur jerked at his restraints for the umpteenth time trying to free himself so he could cling to Alfred's broad back. So he could get close enough to sink his teeth into the Americans shoulder.

"Alfred!" It was half moan half snarl.

"Arthur you look so fucking good like this though." Alfred purred thrusting mercilessly into the smaller body. "Like my captive of war. Your body is all mine for the taking."

"You would have made a splendid pirate." Arthur muttered gasping before moaning again.

"Fucking hell Arthur." Alfred groaned leaning forward to nip at pert nipples before abandoning them to suck at the dirty blonde's neck. "You" He growled directly into Arthur's ear "are far too attractive for your own good, you know that. I can hardly stand it. I just want to tie you up to my bed and never let you go. Then I could fuck your tight little ass whenever I wanted."

"A-ah until I-I broke your bloody nose brat." Arthur growled back nipping at Alfred's exposed neck. "You know I can't let you get away with topping all the time Alfred." The American moaned at England's words and the way he purred his name. Gripping the man's hips tightly he slammed in twice more before cumming inside. Quickly he dropped to his knees and swallowed Arthur whole making the Birts eyes roll back and practically scream with his release.

Alfred swallowed him all down before pulling back and looking up at his older lover. "So…what do you think of the handcuffs?" He asked playfully.

"I think if you don't take them off now I'm going to kick you in the balls." Arthur replied eyes half-lidded as he ran his foot against Alfred's exposed privates. The other man smiled leaning up and finally freeing the Englishman so they could both sit on the floor under the relaxing waters spray. "We wore them out." Arthur said nodding his head towards France and Canada who had fallen asleep. Alfred smiled pulling Arthur close. "We should clean them up." Alfred said wiggling his eyebrows and Arthur rolled his green eyes. "You are insufferable." The British man replied before sighing. "Though I suppose you are right. We can't put them to bed dirty like that."

"We get to take them to bed after this?" Alfred asked looking like an excited puppy. "This day seriously just keeps getting better!"

Arthur shook his head again wondering how he put up with the American as he stood up to go get Francis and Matthew. "Come on git. Do try and be of some use." Alfred merely laughed at his insult and happily went to retrieve the other half of their foursome.

Review! Any Ideas or suggestions for the next chapter would be awesome. This story should only have a chapter or two left so anything you would like to see let me know now so I can try and fit it in!


End file.
